


Better Off

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, mild swearing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is having insecurities the night before Michael and Lindsay’s wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off

Gavin lay in bed on the other side of Michael and Lindsay as they slept. He too yearned to go back to sleep, but his mind was circling constantly with fears and doubts. Tomorrow was the big day, the two’s wedding where they will be together forever and he was going to stand with them as Michael’s best man/boyfriend.

"What will I be after that?" he thought to himself, his fear of rejection coming back ten fold.

He looked over at the sleeping couple, staring at them as they cuddled each other closely. Frowning, he got out of bed and into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He wouldn’t even try making coffee, for fear of burning their kitchen down.

"After all, I am just a big disaster to them" he said smiling sadly.

Taking his cup of tea with him, he sat down on the couch sipping the warm drink as his thoughts kept reminding himself of what he would just be to Michael and Lindsay: a pest.

"Gavin?" a soft voice interrupted his thoughts in the quietness of their apartment. He turned to see Lindsay standing by the couch, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing up. It’s 3:00 in the morning" she murmured as she sat beside him, cuddling into his side.

Gavin smiled softly and sat his mug on the coffee table, before wrapping his arms around her, kissing her forehead gently.

"I just" he sighed, nuzzling his nose into her red faded hair, "I just have a lot of stuff on my mind. I didn’t want to wake you two."

Lindsay looked into his saddened filled eyes and immediately knew something was wrong. “Gav, what’s the matter, honey?” she whispered.

He shook his head, closing his eyes and let a tear escape down. She reached up and wiped his tear away.

"What is it, baby. You can tell me" she cooed.

"Well, you and Michael will be getting tomorrow. A-and I’ll be the best man, one of the best things I was ever offered, but after that, I’ll just be in the way, you know. A nuisance. A-An idiot that needs to take a hint and leave you guys alone. I-I’ll just be another problem you guys will have to deal with on a daily basis" Gavin cried, his back shaking with each sob.

"No, Gavvy, no" Lindsay cooed gently, sitting up on the couch and pressing his head into her chest. She held him as he cried, his tears soaking into her night shirt.

"Gavin" she murmured, tilting his head up to look at her, wiping his tears with her thumbs. "Michael and I, we love you, so much. You’re not any of those things. You’re not a nuisance, a pest, or annoying. Hell, without you, we wouldn’t even be where we are right now. It’s because of you were getting married tomorrow. You made us love each other as much as we love you."

"She’s right, Gavvers" another voice said.

They turned their heads to find Michael sleepily making his way towards them, giggling when he tripped slightly. He shot them a glare and they both stopped.

"You mean everything to us, Gavin. We need you so goddamn much" Michael said, taking Gavin’s hand in his. "We love you and care about you. Gav, you helped build us. And as much Lindsay means to me, I love the both of you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that, okay?"

Taking it all in, Gavin looked at Michael and gazed into his eyes seeking lies, but finding only love and adoration for him. Smiling, he nodded.

"I-I love you two as well" Gavin beamed.

He wrapped his arms around Michael and Lindsay, the three of them hugging each other tightly.

"Now, can we all go to bed please? We have a big day tomorrow" Lindsay yawned.

She stood up and grabbed both her boy’s hands and pulled them along with her back towards the bedroom. The three of them got under the covers, Lindsay being in the middle with Michael hugging her front and Gavin behind her, hugging her around her waist. Michael leaned in and kissed his soon-to-be wife, then leaning over to kiss Gavin as well.

"No more worries, okay Gav?" Lindsay murmured, looking over her shoulder at him.

Gavin chuckled softly and pecked her lips. “Yeah. No more worries.”

"Will you two shut the fuck up and go to sleep" Michael scolded jokingly.

Gavin and Lindsay giggled once more before falling asleep in the warm loving embrace that envelped the three, Gavin’s fear diminishing. He knew he was loved, and that’s all that mattered to him.


End file.
